Sassmaster meets Nkechinyer
NOTICE: THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN MY EXACT LOCATION. Chapter One APRIL 2016, CLEVELAND, OHIO Sassmaster is having a discussion with his parents at their home in Cleveland, Ohio. Sassmaster's Dad has received a new job opportunity in Northern Kentucky. They sit down at the dinner table. Dad: "Look son, I got a fabulous job opportunity in Northern Kentucky that I've taken. We'll be moving there in August." Mom: "Yep, this is the case. We've already bought a house down there." Sassmaster: "B-B-but," he stammered "what about all my friends? what about Cedar Point?" Dad: "I guess you'll have to find some new friends, and a new favorite theme park," he said "We can come back occasionally though" Sassmaster: "Yay," He commented, excitedly "but I'm not looking forward to this." Chapter Two EARLY AUGUST 2016, NORTHERN KENTUCKY Sassmaster along with his parents get out of the car and look at the new house. The Moving guys came several days earlier and moved the furniture into the house. Sassmaster: "Wow, this one is a beauty," he commented, "makes me think a little of Cleveland already." Mother: "Let's go inside and go see that room of yours." Sassmaster walks to his room with his mother. Sassmaster: "Well, this was larger than I had in Cleveland," Sassmaster said, "Now time to go hang up my Avril Lavigne posters all over the wall!" Mother: "I knew you'd love it" she said, happy. Sassmaster: "I'm going to go walk outside for a little," Sassmaster said. "Okay," His Mother said, "Just don't get lost." Sassmaster walks outside and begins walking down the street. Suddenly, a teenager appeared around the corner. He was jogging. This person was very tall, and had to be at least 6 feet tall. He was thin, listening to music in earbuds, and appeared to be decently fit. "Excuse me," he said, as he started jogging closer to Sassmaster. Sassmaster couldn't help but step out of the way. "Thanks," he said, and continued his jog. Sassmaster had seen enough of the neighborhood for the moment, and went back inside to put up the rest of his stuff. Chapter Three FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, AUGUST 2016, NORTHERN KENTUCKY The First Day of School approaches. Sassmaster is nervous. He wonders if the new school has any nice people. He wonders if his classes will be any bit tough. His credits were transferred over from his old high school. Many of the classes he requests are just for fun- one AP class, gym, art, and health. Sassmaster boards the bus on the first day and sits down in the very front seat, almost as if it was out of nervousness. A few stops later, the tall jogger from a few days ago gets on the bus. Sassmaster vaguely remembers this person, but remembers moving out of the way as they jogged by. He doesn't have the immediate courage to talk to them. None the less, he advances to the back of the bus and sits down next to a friend. They enter the school building and nothing unusual happens. 4th period comes around. Sassmaster ends up in gym with the jogger kid. Sassmaster remembers this face from the morning, though they still do not speak. In the afternoon, Sassmaster gets a little bit more courageous and sits two seats in front of the emergency exit. The jogger kid from summer break sat in a location unusually far up front, just in front of the emergency exit. When Sassmaster heads off the bus, the jogger kid catches a brief glimpse of Sassmaster's phone, and sees a chat box for a "Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki". He gets increasingly suspicious, but is beginning to figure out who this person is: They are a HHW User who has interest in weather, just like him. Chapter Four SASSMASTER'S HOUSE, AUGUST 2016 Sassmaster stepped inside his house from the first day of school. He was ready to go back to his room, when his mother greeted him. "How was your first day?" She asked. "Meh, it was alright," Sassmaster said "I didn't really talk though" "Sassmaster!" His Mother said, "You have to talk to people if you want friends. Make a goal for yourself and actually talk to someone tomorrow." "I understand" Sassmaster said. Sassmaster walked back to his room, peacefully, with a soda can and a bag of potato chips in hand. He got on HHW and didn't see anything abnormal about chat. He was on chat and went to bed at a unusually early time. He wanted to be ready for the next day. Chapter 5 ON THE WAY TO THE 2ND DAY OF SCHOOL, AUGUST 2016 Sassmaster boarded the bus on the 2nd day of school. He sat near the back of the bus, where most people sit, hoping he'd get lucky. The jogger kid from the summer got on a few stops later. Oddly enough, sitting in the same seat, right next to him. Coincidentally, both were on HHW Chat. Both noticed this and quickly start a conversation. "What you got going on?" Sassmaster asks "Oh, I'm just chatting online" The kid says. "Wait, are we both chatting on the same site?" Sassmaster says, holding his phone next to his. "Oh, we are!" The Kid says. "This can't be happening! What user are you?" "I am Sassmaster" Sassmaster quickly says. "Cool, you make really good seasons," The Kid Says "I'm Nkech" Sassmaster didn't think this would ever happen. He had just met a HHW User. They had in common a interest in weather. Sassmaster had a friend with a weather interest in Cleveland, but never thought he'd find one in Kentucky. He made a friend. They shook hands. They discussed the weather the rest of the way to school. Category:Hypothetical Stories